Truth Or Death
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Korban mulai berjatuhan, kengerian mulai tercipta. Terjebak di dalam tempat yang mungkin bisa menjadi kuburan kalian. "...Ini tidak akan seru. Kalian akan mati. Tunggu saja saatnya." Kyumin, Haehyuk, Sibum, Zhoury fict. GS
1. Prolog

**Tittle** :: Truth Or Death

**Cast** :: Cho Kyuhyun, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Zhoury

**Author** :: Kang Rae Mi

**Warning** :: Typo(s), genderswith

Annyeong... Ini fict sebenernya udah pernah di post di fandom ini, tapi karena -ehem- penghapusan -ehem- besar-besaran -ehem- jadinya fict ini ikut kehapus... Ini fict tragedy pertama Mi, semisal ada yang kurang atau kurang seru, yah mohon di maklumi :) jadi bisa dibilang fict ini re-post ulang, semoga engga bosen ya :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASHING**. Bash aja authornya, jangan castnya :) **COPAS WITH PERMITION**

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**TRUTH OR DEATH**

****.

.

**Author POV**

Ruangan itu di dominasi warna putih yang menenangkan. Berkas-berkas cahaya menembus helaian tirai putih yang melambai tertiup angin sore yang segar. Sepuluh orang remaja duduk melingkar mengelilingi sebuah sisir lipar berwarna hitam dan ungu.

"Jadi, aku akan memutar sisir ini (mengangkat sisir) dan siapa yang ditunjuk ujurng berwarna hitam, dia yang akan jadi 'korban' bagaimana?" kata seorang yeojya blonde dengan wajah berbinar. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju. Yeojya itu tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali sisir kebanggaannya. "Kau mau coba, Kibummie?"

"Suatu kehormatan untukku." Jawab yeojya yang dipanggil Kibummie. Yeojya berambut hitam panjang itu memutar sisir yang ada di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Beberapa mata memandang was-was sisir yang berputar. Beberapa terlihat tenang walau dalam hati berharap bukan dirinya yang terpilih. Gerakan sisir mulai melemah dan berhenti pada seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi. Desahan kecewa terdengar dari bibirnya, teriakan kemenangan tersengar dari beberapa namja lainnya, dan seruan kelegaan terdengar dari beberapa yeojya.

"Siwonnie..." panggil Kibummie dengan nada manja yang mengejek pada si namja tampan yang ia panggil Siwonnie.

"Apa?!" balas Siwonnie ketus. Gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Terima saja nasibmu, Hyung." Seru seorang namja tampan berambut ikal.

"Diam kau, Setan!"

"Baiklah, kau mau pilih yang mana? Truth? Or death?" tanya Kibummie.

Bukan pilihan yang mudah, namja tampan itu tahu. Truth –kebenaran– berarti ia harus memberikan sebuah kebenaran tentang dirinya, dan itu tergantung pertanyaan yang akan ia dapatkan. Menguntungkan atau malah membuatnya malu. Death –kematian– berarti ia harus mau menerima sebuah hukuman dari temen-temannya. Dan ia tahu, tentu bukan hukuman yang mudah.

"Truth!" dengan berat hati ia menyerukan pilihannya.

"Baiklah. Itu pilihanmu. Pertanyaannya, kapan kau berhenti mengompol?" pertanyaan mudah. Tapi sulit untuk Siwonnie. Bukankah itu rahasianya sendiri. Bibir Siwonnie mencoba menjawab tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Ke-ke-ke-las-kelas.." ucapnya gugup. "Kelas lima SD." Jawabnya lirih.

"Mwahahahahaha!" tawa menggelegar dari teman-temannya. Sungguh mereka tidak percaya, Siwonnie yang perfect ternyata memiliki rahasia sekelam itu.

"Permainan ini MEMATIKAN." Dengus Siwonnie.

"Itu menurutmu." Sahut seorang namja tampan berambut brunet.

"Coba saja denganmu." Siwonnie memutar sisir biadap yang membuatnya malu. Keberuntungan untuknya, sisir itu menuntuk ke arah si namja brunet.

_Cih! Sial!_

Seringai kemenangan tercetak di wajah Siwonnie. "Giliranmu, Ikan."

"Truth!" jawab si namja brunet dengan cepat.

"Itu pilihanmu. Diantara semua yeojya disini. Siapa yang paling kau sukai?"

Satu lagi pertanyaan mudah yang sulit dijawab. Namja tampan itu memandang keseluruh wajah temannya dan matanya berhenti pada dua orang yeojya, yang satu imut, yang satu manis. Si yeojya imut, berharap namja itu akan memilihnya. Tentu, karena diam-diam, ia adalah kekasih si namja tampan. Hanya pacar diam-diam.

"Eunhyuk!" jawab si namja tampan mantab. Jawaban yang sangat tidak diduga oleh si yeojya imut. Padahal ia kekasihnya, tapi kenapa malah memilih yeojya lain. Sakit? Tentu, siapa yang tidak sakit jika kekasihmu sendiri memilih gadis lain sebagai yeojya yang paling ia sukai di depan mata kepalamu sendiri. Yeojya itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan tangis. Ia tidak boleh terlihat sedih sekarang. Diam-diam di dalam hati, ia mempertanyakan perasaan namja itu padanya.

Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku, Hae?

.

.

**Delapan Tahun Kemudian**

Siang yang kelabu untuk sebuah akhir pekan. Angin dingin terus berembus berusaha membekukan dunia. Seorang namja tampan berjalan diantara petak-petak pemakanman bersama dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Ah, benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk ke pemakaman.

Tanpa perlu panduan, kaki-kakinya sudah dengan otomatis mengantarnya ke sebuah makam di pemakaman itu. Ia bersimpuh di samping makam. Bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa, ia letakkan di dekat nisan makam.

**Lee Sungmin**

Begitulah yang tertera di batu nisan makam itu. Namja itu mengusap nisan makam dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seolah ia masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan yang dibawah sana pergi. Ingatan saat ia menemukan tubuh tabpa nyawa Sungmin di kursi piano yang sering dimainkan Sungmin di ruang musik sekolahnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan membacanya sebentar. Ia remas kertas itu hingga kumal.

"Kupastikan ia akan membayar untuk ini, Min. Aku janji." Ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan makam Sungmin.

.

.

**Seoul, 2012**

Denting gelas yang beradu di ballroom itu berusaha menyaingi suara gelak tawa para pengunjungnya. Ditengah ruangan berdiri seorang yeojya mungil mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersama dengan seorang namja tinggi berambut merah yang memakai setelan senada. Bisa disimpulkan, mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru. Pemilik pesta ini. Zhoumi dan Henry, itulah nama pasangan yang berbahagia kali ini.

Mereka terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan salah seorang relasi bisnis Zhoumi. Seorang pria tua dengan perut buncit dan kepala hampir botak. Walau ia kenalan Zhoumi, tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari dada Henry yang lumayan terbuka. Sesekali ia melempar pandangan nakal pada Henry. Tergoda, eoh? Ya, pria tua ini tergoda dengan dandanan Henry. Salah Henry? Bukan, salah pria itu yang berotak kotor hanya dengan melihat seorang yeojya yang memakai pakaian sedikit terbuka. Ck! Dasar kambing tua.

Tangan Henry yang sedari tadi menggandeng lengan Zhoumi, sedikit meremas lengan jas Zhoumi saat rekan bisnis Zhoumi kembali mengerling padanya. Zhoumi yang melihat gelagat aneh rekan bisnisnya, segera memeluk istrinya possesive dan mohon untuk undur diri. Ia membawa Henry ke meja tempat minuman dihidangkan. Ia menuangkan segelas minuman, dan memberikan pada istrinya.

"Katakan saja kau Pak Tua tadi mengganggumu. Aku pasti membawamu pergi." Ujar Zhoumi lembut saat Henry meneguk minuman dari suaminya.

"Ehm, ne." Jawab Henry. Zhoumi menggandeng tangan mungil Henry dan mengajaknya menemui teman-temannya yang berkumpul di halaman ballroom. Diantara semua temannya, Zhoumi dan Henry adalah pasangan kedua yang melangsungkan pernikahan. Pasangan pertama adalah Siwon dan Kibum. Dan setelah ini, giliran pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menikah.

"Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Zhoumi. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, namja itu memilih hijrah ke Amerika setelah mereka lulus. Dan setelah itu ia kehilangan kontak dengannya. Beruntung tiga bulan sebelum pernikahannya, ia berhasil menemukan e-mail Kyuhyun dan memintanya menghadiri pernikahannya.

"Sebentar lagi datang." Jawab Eunhyuk yang terus lengket dengan Donghae. Zhoumi tersenyum miring melihat kedekatan calon pengantin baru ini.

"Hyukkie, kau semakin lengket saja dengan Donghae. Sudah tidak sabar jadi pengantin, ya?" goda Zhoumi. Semua tertawa. Saking kerasnya, Kibum sampai mengaduh kesakitan karena perutnya yang bergetar saat ia tertawa.

"Aigoo, chagi. Hati-hati, nantinya baby-nya sakit." Seru Siwon sambil memegangi perut istrinya. Henry dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan aneh.

"Baby?" seru mereka. Kibum mengulum senyum malu-malu.

"Ne, aku dan Siwonnie.. kami.." ucap Kibum malu-malu.

"Singkatnya, Kibum sedang hamil anakku." Potong Siwon. Henry dan Eunhyuk langsung terpekik kesenangan dan berebut memeluk Kibum. Bagaimana tidak senang, tiga tahun menikah, dan sekarang Kibum sudah hamil. Bukankah itu kabar yang menggembirakan.

"Siapa yang hamil?" tanya sebuah suara. Ketiga yeojya yang sedang berpelukan menoleh dan terpekik girang.

"Kyuhyun!" ketiga yeojya itu menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae hanya memandang sebal pada Kyuhyun. Siapa dia hingga bisa mendapat pelukan dari yeojya yang mereka cintai.

"Noona, Henry, berhenti memelukku. Kalian ingin aku mati karena tatapan membunuh dari namjachingu kalian?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ehehehe.. Mianhae, Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kyunnie! Bogoshipeo!" kata Kibum.

"Nado, Noona." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri Zhoumi dan menjabat tangan namja jangkung itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Sekalinya bertemu, kau sudah menikah." Canda Kyuhyun.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lama hijrah di Amerika." Balas Zhoumi.

"Ah, aku punya kado untuk yang berbahagia hari ini. Aku barusaja selesai membangun vila di sebuah pegunungan. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur selama dua minggu disana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak terlalu lama? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan dikantor?" tanya Donghae.

"Hei, kalian juga perlu berlibur. Lupakan pekerjaan kalian dan ayo bersenang-senang. Dua minggu bukan waktu yang terlalu lama. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kurasa tidak masalah." Jawab Henry.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa. Kurasa, Zhoumi dan Henry butuh istirahat sebentar." Saran Siwon.

"Baiklah. Lusa, kutunggu, dirumahku." Tutup Zhoumi.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di beranda kamarnya sendirian, tangannya menggenggam gelas berisi wine terbaik yang ia bawa dari Amerika. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah kota Seoul yang diselimuti cahaya warna-warni lampu jalanan dan gedung. Indah? Sangat. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan terpesona. Inilah, Seoul, kota dengan segala kemajuan jaman yang tersaji hanya untuk penduduknya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, ini bukanlah sebuah keindahan. Orang yang ia cintai mati di kota ini. Karena itu, ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Seoul dan pindah ke Amerika. Beberapa hari lalu ia kembali ke Seoul, bukan hanya untuk bertemu kawan lama, tapi juga untuk menuntut balas atas kematian orang dicintainya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun berandai-andai. Seandainya orang yang ia cintai masih hidup dan berdiri bersamanya menikmati pemandangan malam Seoul, apa yang akan orang itu katakan padanya? Sebuah pujian, kah? Ucapan terima kasih? Decak kekaguman? Mungkin semuanya. Tapi orang itu terlanjur tenggelam di bawah gemerlapnya Seoul. Orang itu terlanjur mati. Bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan kata cinta.

"Seandainya kau ada disini, Min." Ujarnya lirih. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sungmin terlanjur menjadi tanah. Semua terlanjur terjadi.

.

.

Villa milik Kyuhyun adalah villa bergaya modern minimalis. Kyuhyun memang menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana, maka dari itu ia mendirikan villa minimallis yang tidak meninggalkan kesan modern didalamnya. Villa Kyuhyun berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah tanah yang ia beli. Disekitar villa itu terdapat taman yang indah dan halaman yang luas. Kyuhyun menambahkan sebuah kolam renang dibelakang villa itu.

Dibenak Zhoumi saat ia datang ke vila Kyuhyun adalah pelayan yang berjejer menyambut mereka. Tapi nyatanya di vila Kyuhyun, tak ada satu orangpun pelayan, buttler, maid, koki, atau semacamnya. Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan di vila ini juga lumayan bagus. Suasana pegunungan yang masih asli. Jarak antara jalan raya dan Villa Kyuhyun juga juga tidak terlalu jauh. Sungguh tempat yang pas.

Kyuhyun menghidangkan seteko teh dan beberapa camilan utnuk tamunya yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Pintu geser yang menghadap ke taman samping sengaja ia buka agar angin segar dapat masuk. Terbukti dengan Kibum yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk terkena belaian angin pegunungan yang masuk ke villa Kyuhyun.

"Kelihatannya Kibum noona mulai mengantuk. Kalian mau langsung ke kamar?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau boleh." Jawab Siwon.

"Dilantai dua ada empat kamar. Dilantai satu ada dua kamar. Total ada enam kamar. Kalian bisa pilih sendiri. Kecuali untuk Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona, maaf, tapi kamar kalian harus dipisah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"MWO?! Kenapa?" pekik Donghae.

"Kalian belum menikah, mana boleh yang belum menikah berada di satu kamar. Bisa-bisa..." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aish! Iya, aku tahu!" sungut Donghae.

"Aku pilih kamar dibawah saja, kau tahu, Kibummie sedang hamil, turun-naik tangga tidak bagus untuk bayinya." Kata Siwon.

"Tidak masalah. Kalian bisa lihat-lihat kamar yang kalian mau. Kuncinya ada di pintu, kok."

Siwon dan Kibum bangkit dan melihat-lihat kamar mereka. Setelah Siwon dan Kibum pergi, giliran Zhoumi dan Henry yang pergi memilih kamar di lantai dua. Kini di ruang tengah tersisa Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Walau harus tidur terpisah, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kompak memilih kamar di lantai dua. Sedang Kyuhyun memilih menempati kamar di lantai bawah.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tangga lantai dua di villanya. Sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya yang tampan. Dengan tatapan meremehkan dan seringai angkuh, Kyuhyun berguman, "Truth, or DEATH."

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

REPOST! REPOST! REPOST!

Ini fict repost! udah pernah di post tapi dulu ikut di hapus =='

Mi ngga banyak ngomong deh, langsung review aja, bagi yang berminat.

yang engga, terserah deh.. :)


	2. Let's The Game Begin

**Tittle** :: Truth Or Death

**Cast** :: Cho Kyuhyun, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Zhoury

**Author** :: Kang Rae Mi

**Warning** :: Typo(s), genderswitch

Annyeong.. ^^ ini fict mystery pertama Mi, mian kalau misalnya kurang nyeremin atau masih jelek. semua kritikan dan saran Mi terima. bagi yang nggak suka sama fict ini silahkan balik kanan dari sini :D yang paling penting, no bashing ^^ segitu aja deh. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** :)

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**TRUTH OR DEATH  
**

**LET'S THE GAME, BEGIN!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Author POV**

**Flashback**

Seorang yeojya imut berdiri dihadapan namja tampan berambut brunet dengan perasaan gugup. Raut wajahnya seolah mengatakan ia meminta banyak penjelasan pada namja dihadapannya. Hanya saja ia terlalu sungkan untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut akan menyinggung perasaan namja dihadapannya. Bukan maksudnya ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi namja itu. Tapi bukankah ia berhak sedikit ikut campur karena ia adalah pacar namja dihadapannya.

"Do-Donghae-ya.." panggilnya.

"Hmm" hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang ia dapat. Bahkan terlalu dingin.

"Do-Donghae-ya, aku ingin bertanya. Te-tentang kejadian dua hari lalu. Apa..."

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku memilih Hyukkie daripada dirimu?" potong namja itu tepat sasaran.

"Ne. Bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

"Pertama, aku minta maaf. Aku memang menyukai Hyukkie."

Sebuah jawaban singkat. Sangat singkat, tapi mampu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat tidak ia ingin tahu, terpaksa harus ia ketahui dari orang yang ia cintai. Tapi itu lebih baik. Daripada orang lain yang mengatakannya. Akan lebih menyakitkan lagi rasanya.

"Maaf jika aku terlihat seperti memberi harapan palsu padamu. Hanya saja, saat kau mengakatan perasaanmu padaku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolaknya, aku takut kau akan sedih. Mianhae." Sambung namja itu.

_Justru jika tidak kau katakan aku akan lebih sakit lagi._

Yeojya itu tersenyum. Walau terselip sebuah kekecewaan dan sakit hati di senyumannya. Sungguh, lebih baik ia merasakan sakit karena dipukuli sampai mati hadipada harus merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

"Jadi, kita selesai sampai disini?" tanyanya.

"Ne, tentu saja."

Jawaban yang sudah pasti. Ia tidak bisa lebih memaksakan perasaan namja itu untuk mencintainya. Karena itu akan lebih menyakiti, tidak hanya dirinya tapi namja itu juga.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku memelukmu? Untuk yang terakhir kali." Pintanya. Namja itu bergumam sebagai jawaban. Yeojya manis itu mendekat dan memeluk namja yang sangat ia sukai. Ditempelkannya wajahnya ke dada bidang sang namja. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan berharap mendapat balasan yang sama dari namja itu. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari namja itu. dalam pelukannya, yeojya itu tersenyum miring dan melepas pelukannya.

Dengan berat hati ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berlalu dari hadapan namja itu. Air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan. Setiap langkah yang dihasilkan oleh kakinya, membuat iarmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

**Flashback END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Seoul 2012**

Kyuhyun bangun saat mencium aroma wangi roti yang dibakar di toaster. Ia melirik jam weker di meja nakasnya. Jam lima enam pagi. Terlalu pagi untuknya bangun. Tapi harum roti yang dipanggang dan telur yang digoreng membangkitkan rasa lapar Kyuhyun. Ia bergegas bangun dan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah ia selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat sekeliling. Masih sepi, ia menoleh ke kamar Siwon dan Kibum, masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kyuhyun beralih melihat lantai dua villanya yang dapat terlihat dari bawah. Masih sepi juga. Sepertinya belum ada yang bangun. Lalu siapa yang memasak di dapur? Kyuhyun mencoba masuk ke dapur.

"Hyukkie noona?" panggilnya ragu saat melihat sebuah siluet yeojya berdiri di depan kompor. Di meja sudah tersaji beberapa lembar roti yang baru saja dipanggang. Yeojya itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" tanya yeojya itu. Hyukkie, atau Eunhyuk, terlihat manis dengan apron merah kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan. "Mau makan sekarang atau nanti?"

"Nanti saja. Bersama yang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia menggeser kursi meja makan dan duduk memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang memasak. Donghae beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Eunhyuk. Manis, ramah, lucu, polos, sungguh gadis yang menyenangkan. Eunhyuk mematikan kompornya dan berbalik memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa... kau masih sering mengunjunginya?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk. Karena ia sudah mengerti maksud Eunhyuk.

"Masih." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit senyuman. Eunhyuk sedikit kaku utnuk menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah atas kepergian orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun.

"Dia, yeojya yang cantik. Sangat cantik." Lanjut Kyuhyun. "Hanya saja nasibnya tidak secantik dirinya. Sungmin, dia harus mati di usia semuda itu. Dia bahkan belum merasakan menikah atau hamil seperti Kibum noona."

Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa seperti orang yang sedang di introgasi. Hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun, dipagi buta, dengan topik pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif. Lee Sungmin, yeojya yang makamnya sering Kyuhyun kunjungi dulunya adalah kekasih diam-diam Lee Donghae, calon suami Eunhyuk. Sungmin memilih melakukan bunuh diri karena ia merasa sulit untuk melepaskan perasaannya pada Donghae. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai semua terungkap dari bibir Donghae tepat seminggu setelah kematian Sungmin. Sungguh mengejutkan. Setahun kemudian, Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan Eunhyuk hingga sekarang tinggal menunggu hari untuk mengikat cinta mereka.

Suara derap langkah seseorang yang menuruni tangga membuat perasaan gemetar di diri Eunhyuk mereda. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu berada di suasana canggung berdua dengan Kyuhyun. suara langkah itu semakin dekat dengan dapur. Eunhyuk sungguh berharap itu Donghae. Mungkin efek suasana canggunya dengan Kyuhyun, atau karena teringat Sungmin, Eunhyuk jadi ingin memeluk Donghae sekarang juga.

"Eh, Kyu? Hyuk eonnie? Kalian sudah bangun?" ternyata Henry.

"Ah, ne. Aku akan membangunkan yang lain." Eunhyuk melesat meninggalkan dapur. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur dengan wajah gugup.

_Merasa bersalah, eoh?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Setelah membangunkan Siwon, Kibum dan Zhoumi, Eunhyuk beralih ke kamar Donghae yang ada di depan kamarnya. Eunhyuk sedikit gugup untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae. Maka ia putuskan utnuk langsung masuk ke kamar Donghae. Untung pintu kamarnya tidak di kunci. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah jendela kamar dan membuka tirainya, membiarkan cahaya pagi membangunkan Donghae. Wajah Donghae yang terkena bias-bias sinar terlihat tampan. Eunhyuk duduk bersimpuh disamping ranjang Donghae, menggenggam tangan namja itu dan menangis disana.

Karena sayup-sayup mendengar orang menangis, kesadaran Donghae kembali terkumpul. Ia memandang kesamping ranjangnya dan terkejut melihat tubuh mungil Eunhyuk bergetar karena menangis. Donghae bangkat dan mengusap bahu Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya khawatir. Bukannya mendapat jawaban tubuh Donghae malah ditabrak tubuh mungil Eunhyuk. Yeojya itu langsung menyeruduk Donghae begitu mendengar suara Donghae. Tangis Eunhyuk semakin menjadi. Isakan kecil semakin banyak lolos dari bibirnya. Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk dengan sayang mencoba untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk. Pelukan Eunhyuk semakin erat dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae.

"Wae? Kenapa mengangis, hmm? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Donghae lembut. Sebuah gelengan dan pelukan yang mengerat. "Hyukkie?"

"A-aku, aku-aku-aku teringat Su-Sungmin." Lirih Eunhyuk. Jantung Donghae terasa seperti dipacu lebih kencang saat Eunhyuk menyebut nama Sungmin. Seharusnya Eunhyuk bisa merasakan debaran jantung Donghae. Hanya saja, karena ia sdang berada di pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak terlalu menyadari hal itu.

"Hyukkie.." panggil Donghae, tapi Eunhyuk hanya terisak. "Dengar, jangan kau pikirkan lagi hal itu. sudah kukatakan, bukan?"

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Dosaku, Hyukkie. Dosaku pada Sungmin, biar aku yang menanggungnya. Kau tidak perlu ikut menanggung dosa itu. Jadi lupakan itu." bisik Donghae.

"Mana bisa! Aku juga ikut dalam dosa ini! Sungmin mati juga karena aku!" Eunhyuk meraung dalam tangisannya.

"Sungmin mati karena aku! Salahku karena memberi harapan palsu untuk Sungmin. Sudahlah, angap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Atau paling tidak, jangan pikirkan hal ini. Arraseo?" gumam Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk dalam tangisannya.

_Mianhaeyo._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Kyuhyun menyeringai diambang pintu kamar Donghae. Karena merasa Eunhyuk terlalu lama berada di atas, ia memilih untuk menyusul Eunhyuk. Dan ternyata, tidak sia-sia ia menyusul yeojya itu. ia dapat mendengar sebuah pernyataan bersalah yang membuatnya merasa senang. Ia terus menguping dan seringai kejamnya semakin tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

_Tanggunglah dosa kalian bersama-sama._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Setelah sarapan dan saling membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun mengajak teman-temannya menuruni gunung dan berjalan-jalan di pasar dekat villa-nya. Pasar itu hanya sebuah pasar biasa yang tidak lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung, entah yang memang berasal dari daerah sekitar atau turis seperti Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Memang dasar wanita, melihat barang bagus sedikit, mereka sudah girang bukan main. Henry dan Eunhyuk terus terpekik senang saat melihat barang lucu. Berbeda dengan Kibum, karena tuntutan hamil, ia mengajak Siwon berburu berbagai perlengkapan bayi. Padahal ia baru mengandung dua bulan.

Henry menyeret Zhoumi pergi entah kemana. Kini tinggallah Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Mengingat kejadian sebelum sarapan tadi, seharusnya saat ini suasana menjadi canggung, bukan? Tapi mungkin karena Eunhyuk sedang sibuk mengamati bunga yang dijual di pinggr jalan, ia jadi tidak terlalu merasakannya. Berbeda dengan Donghae, ia lumayan merasakan sebuah suasana tidak nyaman yang tercipta karena –entahlah, ia juga tidak terlalu yakin– sedari tadi Kyuhyun seperti memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang berjongkok hingga membuat yeojya itu sedikit limbung. Tanpa menunggu lama ia menarik Eunhyuk berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sedikti tidak nyaman kala suasana yang tercipta sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan Donghae.

"Mencoba lari, eoh? Kita lihat saja." Gumamnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Zhoumi membantu Henry mengembalikan peralatan makan dan masak ke dapur. Malam ini mereka tidak makan di dalam ruangan seperti biasanya. Mumpung berlibur, Kibum mengajak mereka mengadakan pesta kecil. Jadilah mereka memanggang daging di taman samping villa Kyuhyun. Sisa dari pesta tentu saja cucian piring yang menumpuk. Karena itulah Henry dan Zhoumi bolak-balik taman-dapur-taman-dapur untuk mengangkut cucian piring.

"Ini yang terakhir, Henry." Kata Zhoumi saat meletakkan beberapa gelas kotor di dekat bak cuci piring tempat Henry sedang mencuci.

"Ne, letakkan disana saja, Oppa." Balas Henry. Tanpa dikomando, Zhoumi menggulung lengan kaosnya dan membantu Henry mencuci. Ah, seperti pasangan di serial drama saja. Tanpa sengaja saat sedang membersihkan mata pisau yang kotor, jari tangan Henry tergores hingga ia terpekik.

"Henry! Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Zhoumi panik sambil membersihkan jari tangan Henry yang terluka. Henry meringis sambil menggingit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan dinginnya air mengenai lukanya. Setelah darah di luka Henry berhenti mengalir, Zhoumi mengambil tissue di meja makan dan mengeringkan jari Henry. Ia pandangi luka Henry dengan khawatir.

"Oppa.." panggil Henry.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, aku tidak ingin tubuhmu terluka seinchi pun. Arraseo?"

"Ne."

Zhoumi beralih mengambil plester di kotak P3K yang ada di samping kulkas. Beruntung Kyuhyun menempatkan sebuah P3K di setiap ruangan di villa-nya. Zhoumi kembali dan memplester jari Henry, mengecup pelan jari itu hingga membuat Henry tersipu merah.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa memiliki pisau setajam itu, sih?" komentar Zhoumi.

"Mungkin ia baru membelinya." Jawab Henry. Zhoumi hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali mencuci piring bersama Henry.

Seseorang memperhatikan sepasang pengantin baru ini dari ambang pintu dengan seringai mengerikan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Kita lihat, apa pisau itu bisa merobek kulitmu." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah yang bisa menggetarkan tulang karena begitu mengerikan.

.

.

Siwon terbangun karena tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua malam. Ia mendesis sebentar dan melepaskan pelukan istrinya dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan sang istri. Siwon kemudian mulai menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, namun sayang, suara derit ranjang membangun Kibum.

"Ngh? Siwonnie..." panggil Kibum dengan suara parau yang pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Ne?"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kibum sambil menggeliat kecil.

"Aku haus. Aku mau mengambil minum sebentar." Jelas Siwon.

"Jangan lama-lama." Rengek Kibum.

"Iya, sayang. Kau tidurlah." Siwon mengecup dahi Kibum sayang sebelum melenggang ke dapur.

Dapur villa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gelap. Maklum, sejak pukul sepuluh malam, semua lampu sudah dimatikan karena penghuninya mulai kembali ke peraduan mereka. Siwon masuk dan raba dinding mencari saklar lampu di dapur. Ia hanya menyalakan sebuah lampu saja, karena baginya satu lampu sudah cukup terang. Siwon membuka pintu kulkas. Cahaya lampu kulkas bercampur dengan cahaya lampu dapur. Siwon mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan meneguknya.

TRAP! TRAP! TRAP!

Sayup-sayup Siwon mendengar sebuah suara derap kaki. Ia sedikit menyerngitkan alisnya. Suara itu semakin dekat. Siwon memberanikan diri berbalik dan...

DUAGH!

Tanpa Siwon duga, seseorang memukul leher sampingnya hingga ia terjatuh dan membentur sisi samping kulkas. Kepala Siwon terasa berdenyut kencang tapi kesadarannya belum hilang sepenuhnya walau pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia mencoba menajamkan pandangan matanya dan memfokuskan pada orang yang di depannya.

"Masih sadar rupanya?" kata orang itu dengan mengejek.

"Ka-kau!" ujar Siwon terbata. Orang itu meninju perut Siwon dengan keras hingga kesadaran Siwon benar-benar hilang. Ia membopong tubuh kekar Siwon ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya ia tahu keberadaannya di villa itu. Orang itu mendudukkan tubuh Siwon di sebuah kursi kayu dan membuka piyama tidur Siwon dan mengikatnya dengan tambang yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Orang itu menepuk pipi Siwon untuk membangunkannya. Siwon terbangun dan terkejut melihat seseorang dihadapannya dengan sebuah pisau yang berkilat di tangannya. Mata Siwon membesar karena ketakutan. Siwon berusaha berontak tapi tubuhnya terikat dengan kursi. Orang yang tadi menangkap Siwon tertawa hingga suaranya memantul di dinding-dinding ruangan itu menghasilkan sebuah aura mengerikan.

"Percuma kau beontak. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas." Ejeknya.

"Apa maumu? Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Dimana istriku?" desis Siwon.

"Tenang saja, Kibum noona masih terlelap di kamar kalian." Jawab orang itu sambil memainkan pisau ditangannya. Sungguh, Siwon merasa ngeri melihat kelakuan seseorang didepannya.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Kibum seujung rambut saja, kau akan berhadapan denganku!" ancam Siwon.

"Begitu?" ejek orang itu. ia sedikit merunduk ke arah Siwon. "Sebelum kau menghajarku, kau sudah habis ditanganku." Seringai terpampang di wajah orang itu.

"Ah, asal kau tahu, pisau ini sangat tajam, lho. Bahkan Henry sempat tergores karenanya. Hebat, kan?" pamer orang itu dengan nada santai sambil menjauhkan diri dari Siwon. Siwon hanya mampu berdoa agar pisau itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya.

"Apa mau mu?" desis Siwon lagi.

"Sederhana. Menghabisimu." Mata Siwon membulat. Ia ketakutan. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Berharap akan ada yang menolongmu? Jangan hara. Hanya aku yang tahu ruangan ini. tidak ada yang tahu selain aku."

_Sial!_ Umpat Siwon dalam hati.

"Tapi sebelum aku menghabisimu," orang itu meletakkan pisaunya di meja yang ada di dekat Siwon. "Aku ingin bermain denganmu dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia mulai memukuli seluruh tubuh Siwon dari kepala sampai kaki, hingga meninggalkan memar dan darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulut Siwon. Pasrah? Tentu saja, ikatan orang itu sangat kuat, Siwon bahkan tidak mampu menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Ia hanya bisa mengharapkan pertolongan Tuhan saat ini.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menembus tirai kamar Kibum. Yeojya cantik itu menggeliat kecil sambil memanggil nama suaminya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia meraba sisi ranjangnya yang sering Siwon gunakan tidur. Kosong. Matanya melebar saat merasakan kekosongan.

"Siwonnie?" panggilnya panik sambil terbangun. Ia menjelajah seluaruh kamar, tapi Siwon tidak ia temukan. Ia bergegas keluar kamar, dan tetap tidak menemukan suaminya. Yang terlihat hanya kulkas yang terbuka dan dapur yang reman-remang. Perasaan cemas mulai memasuki rongga dadanya.

Kibum berlari keluar rumah dan memutari semua halaman. Berharap menemukan suaminya yang mungkin sedang berolah raga pagi. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain halaman yang kosong. Kibum kembali masuk ke dalam dan bergegas ke lantai dua. Ia gedor-gedor pintu kamar Zhoumi dengan brutal. Isakan mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, Zhoumi dan Henry keluar dari kamar mereka. Wajah mereka berubah panik saat melihat wajah histeris Kibum.

"Kibummie, waeyo?" tanya Zhoumi sambil memegang bahu Kibum. Donghae dan Eunhyuk ikut keluar kamar dan menghampiri Kibum karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Donghae memandang Zhoumi penuh tanda tanya seperti meminta jawaban. Zhoumi hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kibummie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Donghae.

"Oppa... Siwonnie... Siwonnie..." rengek Kibum sambil menarik-narik piyama tidur Zhoumi.

"Siwon kenapa, Kibum-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia hilang..." tangis Kibum pecah. Zhoumi, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Henry membulatkan mata kaget.

"Jangan bercanda. Dia pasti sedang olah raga." Kata Donghae.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak.. aku sudah mencarinya. Tapi tidak ketemu... hiks! Siwonnie..."

"Ayo kita turun, kita bangunkan Kyuhyun. dia yang lebih tahu daerah sini." Ajak Zhoumi. Henry dan Eunhyuk beralih membimbing Kibum yang masih terisak untuk duduk di ruang makan. Sedangkan Zhoumi dan Donghae membangunkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Lama mereka mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tidak ada sahutan. Donghae mencoba membuka kamar Kyuhyun, dan terbuka. Sedikit aneh memang. Donghae dan Zhoumi memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. tapi kamar itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Perasaan cemas mulai masuk ke dada mereka. Donghae dan Zhoumi bergegas menemui Kibum di dapur.

"Kibum-ah, jawab aku yang jujur. Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun pagi ini?" tanya Zhoumi lembut namun tegas. Kibum menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kibum mengangguk.

"Waeyo, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalian tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Kalau ada yang mencurigakan, segera lari. Mengerti?" perintah Zhoumi.

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Henry.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" ulang Zhoumi dengan nada tegas. Ketiga yeojya itu mengangguk serempak. Zhoumi dan Donghae segera berlari keluar villa dan mencari Kyuhyun juga Siwon. Semua tempat sudah mereka datangi. Pasar di dekat villa, perkampungan sekitar, daerah sekitar villa, semua sudah mereka datangi. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dua temen mereka. Orang-orang sekitar tak luput mereka tanyai, bahkan Zhoumi menunjukka foto Siwon dan Kyuhyun. tapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Donghae mengajak Zhoumi kembali ke villa karena ia rasa sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan villa. Zhoumi setuju dan berjalan kembali di villa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Zhoumi dan Donghae kembali.

"Mereka belum kembali?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Belum." Jawab Henry lemas.

ZREEET... ZREEET...

Tiba-tiba TV di ruang tengah menyala sendiri. Semua orang yang ada di dapur segera beranjak dan menuju ke ruang tengah. TV plasma besar itu menampakkan sebuah garis-garis abu-abu yang saling bergerak liar. Seperti awalan jika kita melihat video. TV itu mulai menampakkan sebuah gambar. Awalnya tidak jelas. Tapi makin lama, makin jelas.

"SIWONNIE!" pekik Kibum histeris saat video itu memperlihatkan tubuh Siwon yang terikat di sebuah kursi dengan banyak luka memar dari wajah hinggasekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan dari pelipis, hidung, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Tangis histeris kembali terdengar dari Kibum. Tubuhnya meronta liar di dekapan Eunhyuk dan Henry yang membeku melihat tayangan ini. Begitu pula Donghae dan Zhoumi.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Donghae lirih.

_"Annyeong!"_ seru seorang namja yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sisi samping. Wajah namja itu terlihat ceria, seolah tidak ada hal mengerikan yang ada di dekatnya. Tubuh Zhoumi dan Donghae semakin membeku saat melihat namja yang tiba-tiba keluar itu.

"Kau!" desis Zhoumi kaget.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum ceria dan melambai-lamabai ke arah kamera. Tapi, wajah ceria dan senyum bahagianya langsung berubah menjadi senyum setan dan wajah sadis.

"It's show time!" ujarnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

ne, udah ada yang tau kan ini fict apa, udah tau kan ceritanya gimana?

Mi jawab reviewnya langsung aja aja..

**Ini nama permainannya diganti ya?**

Iya, emang sengaja diganti, nama aslinya kan TRUTH OR DARE, Mi ganti biar sesuai dengan genre :)

**Sungmin kenapa bisa meninggal?**

Sungmin meninggal karena bunuh diri. Sungmin ngerasa di khianati oleh Donghae. Sungmin itu pacar rahasianya Donghae.

**Kenapa Kyuhyun balas dendam?**

Dia balas dendam atas kematian Sungmin. Karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun suka sama Sungmin. Dan dia ngga terima Sungmin meninggal karena Donghae.

Jawabannya memuaskan ngga? semoga memuaskan :)

Wanna review, now? :)


	3. The Victims

**Tittle** :: Truth Or Death

**Cast** :: Cho Kyuhyun, HaeHyuk, SiBum, ZhouRy (Slight :: Lee Sungmin)

**Author** :: Kang Rae Mi

**Warning** :: Genderswitch, editing gagal, typo(s)

Annyeong, Mi balik bawa update-an fict ^^ kemarin itu Mi nggak ngeh kalau ternyata Mi update pas malem jum'at alias hari kamis. pas baca review readers, Mi baru sadar kalau Mi posting pas malem jum'at :D rencananya chap ini juga mau post pas malem jum'at juga. tapi ternyata sebelum itu fict-nya udah jadi. daripada nunggu karatan di laptop, mending Mi post sekarang aja :D

Yang nggak suka cerita Mi, silahkan out, don't like don't read :D dilarang ngebash disini oke :)

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

**TRUTH OR DEATH**

**THE VICTIMS**

.

.

**Author POV**

Mata Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke arah kamera. Disampingnya, tubuh lemah Siwon sedang berusaha bernafas dengan susah payah. Tubuh kekar namja tampan itu kini penuh dengan luka memar yang mengerikan. Beberapa malah berwarna merah, sepertinya ada beberapa tempat yang mengalami pendarahan dalam. Dan apa Kyuhyun peduli? Tidak, ia justru senang melihat Siwon tidak berdaya begini. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun meninju perut Siwon dengan keras hingga Siwon memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya dan sebuah pekikan dari Kibum. Hei, bukankah Kibum berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mendengar pekikan Kibum? Jawabannya sederhana, Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan sebuah mic kecil di samping TV plasmanya yang ia hubungkan dengan speaker kecil di ruangannya sekarang agar ia bisa mendengar suara-suara di ruang tengahnya walau ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Sungguh jenius.

"Noona kaget, ya? Ah, mianhae. Aku mengagetkan Noona-ku yang cantik, tapi menjijikkan." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa mendengar suara Kibum? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Zhoumi.

"CKckckck.. kalian ini sungguh bodoh. Hei, coba kalian lihat sisi samping TV plasma itu. Kalian akan menemukan sebuah titik lampu berwarna merah. Itu adalah mic kecil yang sengaja kuletakkan agar bisa mendengar suara jelek kalian." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mengumpat kecil. Walau pelan, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. "Jangan mengumpat, Hyung. Kau ini tidak sopan sekali."

"Tahu apa kau tentang sopan, hah?" bentak Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tertawa keras. baiklah, sekarang coba kita lihat keadaan ruang tengah vila mewah itu. Ah, nafas Zhoumi terlihat naik-turun tidak setabil. Tangannya menggenggam erat, matanya melotot, dan otot-ototnya tegang menahan marah. Henry maju dan menenangkan suaminya. Diusapnya lengan Zhoumi hingga tangan itu tidak terlalu tegang lagi.

"K-Kyu.." panggil Kibum lirih.

"Ne, Noona?" balas Kyuhyun riang.

"Khe-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Noona, apa kau ingat Sungmin? Sahabatmu semasa sekolah dulu, yang mati sia-sia karena seorang namja brengsek yang sedang berada satu ruangan denganmu." Kibum terisak mendengar kaka-kata Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ne..." suara Kibum bergetar. "Aku mengingatnya, Kyu."

"Apa kau ingat saat kau menyarankan Sungmin mengatakan perasaannya pada Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis. Kibum kembali menangis, tapi ia masih kuat berdiri. Hanya saja dadanya diliputi banyak perasaan sakit yang memaksa air matanya jatuh.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hiks! Hiks! Mianhaeyo, Kyu. Mianhaeyo..." isak Kibum.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, manusia hina!"

CRASH!

"ARGH!"

"SIWON!"

Teriakan terdengar saat mereka melihat Kyuhyun menggoreskan pisaunya secara melintang di dada Siwon. Kini di tubuh Siwon terdapat luka goresan panjang yang melintang dari dada hingga perutnya. Luka itu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hanya saja Siwon masih bisa bernafas walau kesusahan. Kibum jatuh terduduk melihat suaminya meregang nyawa disana sedangkan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Bunuh saja aku, Kyu! Bunuh saja aku! Jangan sakiti Siwon... jebal..." mohon Kibum sambil menangis. "Aku yang bersalah, Kyu. Aku yang menyuruh Sungmin melakukan hal itu. Jadi bunuh saja aku..."

"Kibummie..." Eunhyuk ikut duduk dan mengusap punggung Kibum.

"Apa Noona pikir aku tidak sakit saat melihat Sungmin mati hanya karena namja brengsek bernama LEE DONGHAE, hah? Bahkan saat itu juga aku ingin membunuhnya!" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku, dan lepaskan yang lainnya." Kata Donghae. Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Andwae! Bunuh saja aku! Karena ada aku, Donghae... ia.. bunuh saja aku, Kyu!" balas Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie! Bicara apa kau! Tidak akan ada yang membunuhmu!" bentak Donghae.

"Tapi jika bukan karena aku, kau pasti tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin." balas Eunhyuk.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin? Jauh sebelum itu aku sudah menyukaimu! Ada atau tidak adanya Sungmin aku tetap akan menyukaimu. Karena itu takdirku!"

"DIAM ATAU KUPOTONG LIDAH KALIAN!" bentak Kyuhyun. Dua orang yang bertengkar itu segera diam. "Belum apa-apa kalian sudah bertengkar. Ini tidak akan seru. Kalian akan mati. Tunggu saja saatnya."

Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia juga akan mati, tidak hanya ia saja. Semuanya. Termasuk... ia tidak berani membayangkannya. Eunhyuk kembali duduk di samping Kibum. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tidak ingin mati dengan cara begini.

"Aku ingin kalian merasakan sakit yang juga kurasakan saat Sungmin mati."

CRASH!

"ANDWAE!"

Sekali lagi, sebuah pekikan histeris dari Kibum terdengar saat Kyuhyun menyayat sisi lain tubuh Siwon. Membuat sebuah goresan baru di tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar tangisan histeris Kibum yang memanggil-manggil suaminya yang sekarang benar-benar tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menemui ajalnya.

"Ki-bum-mie." Panggil Siwon perlahan.

"Eh? Masih bisa bicara ternyata? Baiklah, silahkan ucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ki-bum-mie, mi-an-hae tto sa-rang-hae. Jaga-anak-kita-baik-baik. Ka-takan pa-danya bah-wa ayah-nya sangat mencintainya." Ujar Siwon putus-putus. Sungguh sulit bagi Siwon berbicara dalam keadaannya yang sekarang. Kibum tidak membalas ucapan Siwon. Ia hanya terisak semakin dalam.

"Sudah? Baiklah. Kurasa sudah cukup. Kibum noona, aku tanya padamu, kapan terakhir Siwon hyung berhenti mengompol?"

Tangisan Kibum semakin keras. Ia tahu itu pertanyaannya saat mereka bermain truth or death.

"Truth or death, Noona?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Tr-truth." Jawab Kibum.

"Jadi?"

"Ke-ke-kelas lima SD."

JREB!

"AKH!"

Berakhirlah hidup seorang Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun menancapkan pisaunya tepat ke dalam jantungnya. Darah segar keluar dari mulut dan dadanya Siwon. Mata Siwon melotot dan tubuhnya tergolek lemas kemudian. Kyuhyun mencabut pisaunya yang berlumuran darah dan tertawa kesetanan. Kibum dan semua orang di ruang tengah menangis melihat keadaan Siwon. Mereka tidak habis pikir hal seperti ini akan menimpa mereka.

"Jangan menangis Noona. Itu pilihanmu." Tutup Kyuhyun. setelah itu layar TV kembali berubah hitam. Tinggallah suara tangisan dari orang-orang yang baru saja menyaksikan pembunuhan terkejam yang pernah mereka lihat. Kibum tak henti-hentinya meraung memanggil nama suaminya. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di perutnya yang sedang berisikan anak dari seorang Choi Siwon. Tragis. Disaat Kibum sedang mengandung anak yang ia dan Siwon nanti-nantikan, Siwon harus pergi meninggalkannya karena kekejaman Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah lelah menangis, Kibum tertidur di pangkuan Eunhyuk. Wajah Kibum sudah tidak sepucat tadi saat ia menyadari bahwa mulai hari itu statusnya sudah menjadi janda. Eunhyuk masih tetap menyisir rambut Kibum dengan jemarinya secara perlahan. Tatapan mata yeojya itu sedikit kosong. Henry terus bersandar di bahu bidang Zhoumi. Donghae bersandar di sandaran kursi memikirkan nasib mereka selanjutnya.

"Siwonnie..." panggil Kibum lirih menyentak keheningan di ruangan itu. Bahkan di dalam tidurnya, Kibum masih bisa mengigaukan nama suaminya yang baru saja mati. Panggilan Kibum mendatangkan perasaan miris ke dada semua orang di dekatnya, terutama Eunhyuk. Yeojya itu kembali merasakan matanya memanas.

"Ne, Kibummie?" jawabnya, seolah ia adalah Siwon.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku dan uri aegya, ne?"

Sungguh, demi semua yang ada di hidupnya, ini adalah hal yang paling miris di hidupnya. Kibum sendiri melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menghabisi nyawa Siwon. Dan sekarang ia masih bisa memanggil bahkan berharap Siwon akan menemaninya juga anak mereka. Airmata Eunhyuk tak bisa ia bendung. Bulir kesedihan itu kembali turun membasahi pipinya. Tak hanya Eunhyuk, Henry bahkan terisak di dalam kebisuan. Dan Zhoumi membuang muka takut melihat hal menyedihkan ini. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan telapan tangannya agar isakannya tidak terdengar Kibum. Zhoumi menoleh memandang Kibum dengan pandangan lembut.

"Anhseubnida." Jawab Zhoumi tegas namun lembut. Henry memeluk suaminya. Berharap ia juga tidak akan ditinggalkan oleh Zhoumi.

"Berjanjilah itu juga berlaku untukku, Oppa." Gumam Henry dengan suara parau.

"Yaksog." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi dulu. Kurasa dengan membersihkan tubuh kita, pikiran kita juga bisa lebih jernih." Saran Donghae. Zhoumi mengangguk setuju.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini." kata Zhoumi.

"Ne, nanti malam kita kembali ke Seoul. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Tidak hanya untuk kita, tapi Kibum juga." Donghae melirik Kibum.

"Benar, setelah sampai di Seoul, aku akan segera meminta polisi kemari dan mengevakuasi mayat Siwon."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kita belum punya bukti kuat untuk menangkap Kyuhyun. Video itu tentu ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Kita tidak tahu dimana Kyuhyun. jika kita mencari video itu, akan semakin lama kita keluar dari sini. Yang berarti, akan banyak korban yang jatuh." Jelas Zhoumi. Ya, untuk saat ini begitu memang lebih baik. Biarkan polisi yang bekerja.

"Kalau begitu kita harus selalu bersama. Jangan ada yang berjalan sendirian." Kata Donghae. Semua mengangguk setuju. Zhoumi mengantar Henry kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mandi.

"Hae, mianhae, tadi aku terbawa emosi." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga terbawa emosi." Balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lapar? Aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita." Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Begitu juga bagus. Bangunkan Kibum dulu. Kita ke dapur bersama."

Eunhyuk menepuk pipi Kibum pelan sambil memanggil nama Kibum. Yeojya itu menggeliat sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar. Kibum mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Saat ia mulai menyadari ia tidak di kamarnya, ia mulai bangkit dari pangkuan Eunhyuk dan memandang ke sekeliling.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Kibum.

"Ne?" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit was-was.

"Siwonnie mana?" tanya Kibum. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kibummie, Siwon, dia..."

"Siwon meninggalkanku?" tanya Kibum parau. Airmatanya kembali mengalir di wajah datarnya. Pandangan matanya sedikit kosong.

GREP!

"Kibummie, kumohon, jangan mengangis lagi." Eunhyuk memeluk Kibum erat. "Kumohon, relakan dia pergi."

"Aku, aku ingin menyusul Siwonnie!" Kibum melepas paksa pelukan Eunhyuk dan berlari ke dapur untuk mencari pisau. Tapi belum sempat ia mencapai dapur, Donghae sudah mendekapnya dari belakang untuk menahannya. Kibum berusaha berontak. Ia meronta dalam dekapan Donghae. Dengan gerakan cepat, Donghae membalik tubuh Kibum.

"Sadarlah! Siwon sudah pergi, Kibum! Sadarlah! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Teruslah hidup demi Siwon dan anak kalian!" bentak Donghae sambil mencengkram bahu mungil Kibum. Kibum diam. Ia kembali tenang, tapi air matanya masih mengalir.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kibum mulai mencoba tegar. Sesekali ia memang masih menangis. Tapi tidak sehisteris tadi pagi. Sesuai rencana, malam ini mereka kembali ke Seoul. Donghae dan Zhoumi menuruni tangga lantai dua dengan koper di tangan kanan-kiri mereka. Sementara Henry dan Eunhyuk membantu Kibum mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Zhoumi saat mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Mereka segera menuju ke garasi dan memasukkan semua tas juga koper ke dalam mobil. Eunhyuk mencoba membuka pintu pagar villa, tapi tidak bisa. Ia mencoba untuk menarik, mendorong, bahkan menggeser, tapi pinru pagar itu tetap tidak terbuka. Eunhyuk segera berlari kembali ke garasi.

"Pagarnya tidak bisa dibuka!" serunya panik.

"Tunggu disini." Perintah Donghae. Ia dan Zhoumi bergegas mencoba membuka pintu pagar tapi gagal. Karena emosi, Donghae menendang pagar itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi debam yang keras.

Drrrrt! Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

Karena merasa [onselnya bergetar, Zhoumi mengambil ponselnya dan segera menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_"Mencoba keluar, eoh? Tidak akan bisa."_

DEGH!

Zhoumi mengenali suara ini. Suara Kyuhyun.

"Dimana kau, Brengsek?" geram Zhoumi.

_"Ckckck... kasar sekali. Kau tidak perlu tahu dimana aku. Yang pasti, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Kalian akan mati."_

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati. Kau yang akan mati."

_"Ssst! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Hyung. Kau mau, Mochi kecilmu dimakan serigala gunung?"_

Mendengar nama Henry disebut-sebut, Zhoumi langsung menutup ponselnya dan berlari kembali ke garasi mobil di ikuti Donghae. Sampai di garasi, Zhoumi bisa bernafas lega. Henry, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk masih menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Zhou, ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang berhasil mengejar Zhoumi.

"Masuklah, ku ceritakan didalam."

Donghae dan Zhoumi masuk ke mobil bersamaan.

"Bagaimana? Bisa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Zhoumi menghadap belakang, di ikuti oleh Donghae.

"Ani, Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan kita keluar." Jawab Zhoumi pelan menghasilkan pandangan shock dari yang lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini? Kita, apa kita semua akan mati?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak. Tidak akan ada yang mati. Dengar, mungkin ini gila, tapi ini yang sebaiknya kita lakukan dulu. Cari video pembunuhan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Jika kita mendapatkan video itu, Kyuhyun bisa ditanggkap dan kita bisa mendapat keamanan." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Katakanlah, kita sudah mendapatkan video itu, bagaimana kita bisa memberikannya pada polisi jika kita sendiri tidak bisa keluar dari sini." Kata Donghae.

"Sembari kita mencari video itu, kita juga mencari kunci, cara atau apapun itu untuk bisa membuat kita keluar dari sini. Sekarang kembali ke dalam. Buat suasana sewajar mungkin." Zhoumi keluar di ikuti Henry dan Kibum.

"Kau tidak keluar?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku di kursi belakang.

"Aku, aku merasa takut." Cicit Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum hangat dan mencoba meraih tangan Eunhyuk.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya menenangkan Eunhyuk. "Kajja, kita keluar."

Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk saat keluar dari mobil.

.

.

Eunhyuk sibuk menata pakaiannya dan pakaian Kibum di lemari yang ada di kamar Donghae. Setelah mengadakan rapat sebentar di ruang tengah. Diputuskan, demi keamanan bersama, mereka akan tidur dikamar yang sama, yaitu kamar Donghae. Tidak boleh ada yang berjalan sendirian, terutama yeojya. Harus bersama dengan seseorang yang mendampingi. Saat mandi pun begitu, para yeojya harus mandi bersama, dan dijaga oleh para namja dari luar.

Donghae dan Zhoumi masuk membawa beberapa peralatan dapur, tongkat baseball, raket bulutangkis, garpu daging yang mereka gunakan saat memanggang daging tempo hari, beberapa obeng, dan sapu juga pel. Mungkin kalian bertanya, untuk apa alat-alat itu? Tentu untuk membela diri. Aneh? Mau bagaimana lagi. Apa yang bisa mereka temukan, mereka gunakan. Setidaknya mereka harus berhasil survive sampai mereka bisa kembali ke Seoul.

Donghae meletakkan alat-alat itu di samping meja nakas dan disamping ranjang. Tempat yang dirasanya mudah untuk dijangkau. Setelah meletakkan segala alat untuk membela diri, Donghae mulai membagi bagian tempat tidurnya. Henry, Kibum, dan Zhoumi tidur di ranjang atas. Sedangkan, ia dan Eunhyuk tidur di kasur lipat yang ia temukan terselip di bawah ranjang Eunhyuk. Donghae mengambil sebuah pemukul baseball dan raket bulutangkis dan meletakkannya di kamar mandi. Menurutnya, kamar mandi juga perlu diberi alat pelindung diri, alasannya, hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Donghae dibantu Eunhyuk memindahkan beberapa bantal dari kamar Eunhyuk dan kamar Kibum. Tentu bantal di kamarnya tidak cukup untuk mereka berlima. Jam menunjukkanpukul sepuluh. Kelima orang itu mulai terhanyut dalam tidur malam mereka. Semua, kecuali Eunhyuk. Ia masih setia terjaga. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau belum tidur, Chagi? Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Donghae menarik selimut mereka hingga menutupi dada Eunhyuk dan memeluk yeojya manis itu.

"Hae," panggil Eunhyuk lirih, hampir mirip sebuah bisikan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin pulang..." bisiknya lagi. Donghae memutar tubuh Eunhyuk agar menghadap kearahnya. Ia tatap mata Eunhyuk dengan tatapan hangat.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk hingga ia bisa mendekap tubuh ramping Eunhyuk seutuhnya. "Jangan takut, aku berjanji, ia tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Bisik Eunhyuk.

"Aku janji." Jawab Donghae pasti, walau sedikit terselip sedikit ketidak pastian. Bagaimanapun, target utama Kyuhyun adalah dirinya. Jika dirinya tertangkap, ia bisa mati ditangan Kyuhyun, dan jika itu terjadi, maka sudah bisa dipastikan dirinya akan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Bukan hanya untuk sesaat, tapi untuk selamanya. Sekarang hal itu belum terjadi. Sebisa mungkin, ia harus bertahan dan mencari cara untuk bisa keluar. Setelah itu semua bisa hidup bahagia sesuai dengan keinginan masing-masing.

.

.

Esoknya, semua penghuni villa –minus Kyuhyun– sibuk berkeliaran di sekeliling villa untuk mencari dimana kira-kira Kyuhyun menyimpan video pembunuhannya. Henry mencoba mencari di belakang villa. Bagian belakang villa hanya berupa taman, kolam renang, sebuah gudang penyimpanan, dan beberapa bangku taman. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, Henry mencoba membuka pintu gudang penyimpanan. Perkiraan awalnya adalah gudang itu terkunci. Tapi nyatanya dengan mudah ia bisa membukanya. Saat pintu terbuka, suasana pengap dan gelap, juga bau anyir langsung menyambutnya.

Henry berbatuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menyesuaikan keadaan. Ia menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedang tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk meraba tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu.

CTEK!

Lampu menyala. Kegelapan yang awalnya menyambut Henry menghilang seiring dengan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh lampu di tengah ruangan. Mata Henry membelalak, lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Hei, ada apa dengannya. Ternyata Henry melihat jasad –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, bangkai– Siwon yang sengaja di geletakkan di lantai gudang dengan tubuh hancur, luka dimana-mana bercampur dengan genangan darah yang sudah mengering. Lebih parahnya, tubuh tanpa nyawa Siwon dikerumuni beberapa tikus gudang yang tertarik bau anyir darah Siwon.

"AAAAAAAA...!" jerit Henry seketika. Keras dan mengundang perhatian. Mereka yang sedang di dalam villa mendengar jeritan Henry segera menuju asal suara.

"Henry, gwaenchana?" tanya Zhoumi panik saat menemukan tubuh Henry yang bergetar ketakutan di depan pintu gudang yang terbuka. Tanpa bicara, Henry menunjuk ke arah jasad Siwon. Zhoumi dan yang lainnya menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjuk Henry. Mereka berjengit kaget saat melihat keadaan mengenaskan Siwon. Zhoumi segera meraup tubuh Henry agar tidak melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu lebih lama. Sedangkan Donghae meraup tubuh Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Si-won-nie..." isak Kibum di dekapan Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk saja, biar Siwon aku dan Donghae yang urus." Kata Zhoumi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum parau.

"Menguburkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tidak mau kita kuburkan Siwon sekarang." Jawab Zhoumi dengan nada menyesal. "Tapi sebelumnya, kita bersihkan dulu tubuhnya."

Zhoumi dan Donghae masuk ke gudang. Semakin dekat mereka dengan tubuh Siwon, semakin terasa bau anyir bercampur busuk yang menguar dari jasad Siwon. Donghae mengusir tikus-tikus yang mendekat. Setelah tikus-tikus itu pergi, ia dan Zhoumi segera mengangkat tubuh Siwon dan membawanya masuk ke villa. Mereka memandikan tubuh Siwon di kamar mandi yang ada di lantai satu. Para yeojya mencari handuk dan pakaian yang bisa mereka kenakan pada Siwon.

"Mian, kami hanya menemukan kemeja dan celana jins biasa." Kata Henry sambil menyodorkan beberapa helai pakaian pada Donghae.

"Gwaenchana. Ini darurat. Apa lagi yang kita harapkan." Jawab Donghae. Dibantu Eunhyuk, Zhoumi dan Donghae mengenakan pakaian ke tubuh Siwon. Jasad Siwon kini terlihat lebih bersih walau penuh dengan luka. Donghae mengira beberapa tulang Siwon ada yang retak atau bahkan patah karena di siksa Kyuhyun. Zhoumi dan Donghae membawa jasad Siwon ke halaman belakang dan mulai menggali liang kubur untuk Siwon. Dirasa cukup, mereka segera meletakkan jasad Siwon di liang itu dan menimbunnya dengan tanah kembali. Sabagai nisan, mereka hanya menggunakan papan kayu sisa seadanya di gudang yang mereka tulisi nama Siwon dan menancapkannya di salah satu ujung makam Siwon. Mereka memberi penghormatan terakhir sebelum masuk ke villa lagi.

"Aku akan membersihkan kamar mandinya." Kata Donghae saat melihat kamar mandi yang baru mereka gunakan untuk membersihkan jasad Siwon.

"Aku akan membantumu." Usul Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga." Tambah Kibum. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku kaan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku." Kata Zhoumi.

"Aku ikut!" pekik Henry.

"Kajja." Zhoumi menggandeng tangan Henry menuju kamarnya dan Henry.

.

.

Zhoumi baru saja selesai mandi saat ia melihat Henry tengkurap di ranjang mereka sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Zhoumi sedikit tergoda melihat tubuh mulus istrinya. Jujur, ia belum melakukan malam pertama dengan Henry. Ia brniat melakukannya saat liburan ini –itupun sebelum ada tragedi ini. Zhoumi mulai meneguk ludahnya melihat Henry terus mengayunkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba Henry berbalik dan memandangnya polos.

"Baru selesai?" tanya Henry. Zhoumi tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Henry, ia langsung menerjang Henry dan sedikit menindih tubuh mungil Henry. Henry memandang Zhoumi agak takut-takut.

"Kau cantik, Mochi." Puji Zhoumi dengan suara berat.

"Go-gomawo. Bisakah, Oppa menyingkir? Oppa berat." Cicit Henry pelan.

"Ani." Jawab Zhoumi singkat.

"M-mwo?"

"Mochi, aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Kau tahu, kita bahkan belum melewati malam pengantin kita." Rayu Zhoumi sambil menjilat telinga Henry pelan.

"Eungh... mak-maksud Oppa apa...?" tanya Henry sedikit mendesah kegelian.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Henry." Ucap Zhoumi kemudian melahap bibir Henry. Henry menutup matanya merasakan rangsangan dari suaminya.

Ketagihan dengan bibir Henry, Zhoumi semakin merendahkan badannya hingga menindih tubuh Henry. Ia ingin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Henry. Desahan yang diciptakan Henry semakin membangkitkan sisi buas dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi terus memperdalam ciumannya dan semakin menindih tubuh Henry. Henry merasa tubuhnya sekamin ditekan kearah ranjang. Hingga akhirnya...

JREEEB!

Lima buah tongkat besi tajam menusuk punggung Henry. Tidak cukup dalam untuk menembus tubuhnya, tapi cukup dalam untuk membuat Henry memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya dan mulai meregang nyawa.

Merasa ada sesuatu berasa amis masuk ke mulutnya, Zhoumi segera melepas ciumannya dan terkejut melihat wajah istrinya yang melotot ke arahnya dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah. Pandangan Zhoumi turun ke bawah, ia bisa melihat, kaos biru yang dikenakan Henry mebubah merah seiring darah yang keluar. Tidak perlu menyadari apa yang terjadi, Zhoumi langsung mengakat tubuh Henry. Disana, terdapat lima buah tongkat besi tajam dengan ujung diselimuti darah dan lubang di punggung Henry yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Zhou-mi, la-ri." Gumam Hnery putus-putus sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"ANDWAE!" jeritan memilukan Zhoumi mengiringi kepergian Henry. Air matanya mulai mengalir menyadari kepergian istri yang baru saja ia nikahi dua hari lalu. Zhoumi menggoyang-goyangkan badan Henry mencoba membangunkannya.

"Andwae, andwae, andwae! HENRY!" jeritanya lagi.

Disebuah ruangan tersembunyi di villa mewah itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerikan mendengar jeritan pilu Zhoumi.

"Truth, or DEATH?" Gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

Ah, lihatlah dia, namja ini benar-benar mirip psikopat. Hei, kalian berempat yang ada di villa, berhati-hatilah. Karena kematian sedang mengintai kalian.

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Annyeong,, ^^ ne, ini fict republish karena dulu ikut ke hapus TT^TT

banyak yang udah tau jalan ceritanya kan? jadi ngga perlu banya di jelasin lagi :)

kalau mau lebih jelas, PM ke akun Mi aja :D

Aku jawab reviewnya langsung rombongan aja ya ^^

**1. Kenapa Kyuhyun nyiksa Siwon? salah Siwon apa?**

Jawabannya karena Kibum dulu nyaranin Sungmin buat nyatain cintanya ke Donghae. tapi pada akhirnya, Sungmin mati karena dicampakkan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang dendam, pingin bikin Kibum juga ngerasain kayak dia yang kehilangan orang yang disukainya. gitu :D

**2. Apa Haehyuk bakal mati?**

Ehm.. untuk itu rahasia dong :D pokoknya Kyuhyun itu pingin mereka yang dia ajak ke villa-nya itu ngerasain sakit yang dia rasain. gimana caranya, itu tergantung Kyuhyun :D #plak!

**3. Kenapa balas dendamnya kesemua dan ngga cuma ke Haehyuk?**

Jawabannya ada di setiap chap. nanti kalian tahu sendiri :)

Saran nih buat readers, ini kan ceritanya serem nih ya, kalau baca, jangan malem-malem banget, apalagi malem jum'at. nanti pada ngga bisa tidur lagi. hehehe.. ^^

**Wanna review now? :)**


End file.
